Explosions and Weirdness
by BeutifulViolence
Summary: Rogue is bored studying it can be very hard trying to study whilst a certain Cajun is in the same room as you and you both want to blow something up. ROMY SOME FLUFF I GUESS & SOME WEIRDNESS. It gets better the further you read. *EDITED*


**This is my first X-Men: Evo ff so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Marvel because if I did then there would be loads more series and Romy and Rogue controlling her powers so there could be LOTS of Romy-ness.**

*Deadpool jumps through my window making me scream*** Deadpool: And of course there'll be lots of me in it to, right? ***pulls out his swords threatingly*

**Me:***Nod*

**Deadpool: ***puts away swords and pats me on the head like a dog* **Good girl. Have a biscuit. ***jumps back through window after giving me a dog biscuit*

**Me: Oookkk? ***sniffs biscuit, looks around, eats it happily whilst dog looks at me weirdly from the floor* **And** **on with the reading of the fanfiction!**

Blah, blah… magnesium…, blah, blah… something about it being dangerous when very hot… a bit like the Cajun playing solitaire on her desk. _Pay attention Rogue_ she mentally shook her head to help clear her thoughts and began to read the dumb science book in her lap.

After about ten minutes of reading that pointless shit in the dumbass science book Rogue gave up try to actually make sense of it. So instead she decided to just sit on her bed and relax… and watch the Cajun play solitaire.

They sat in silence with only the sound of Remy's cards being shuffled about and placed down on the table. After a few minutes of this Gambit broke the silence "I thought y' said y' need t' study, chérè?" he said not looking up from his cards.

Rogue jumped startled but quickly shook it off. "Ah've finished."

Remy chuckled looking up at her shaking his head "I don't believe y', chérè. Y' may read fast, but not dat fast."

She "huffed" angrily picking up her science book, opening it to a random page. It was that one she'd been reading early. No not the one about magnesium. The one before that, it was the one that told you how to make explosives.

She read the entire chapter on explosives and an idea formed in her head. She got up off the bed and stood behind Remy, hands on his shoulders and she pecked him on the cheek. _Thank god for power inducers,_ she thought.

"Oui, ma chérè?" Remy asked curiously.

"Ah was wonderin' if you wanted t'…" She whispered "blow up One-Eye's car?"

Gambit held onto her gloved hand as the hide behind one of the trees near to the Institute gates, where they were obscured from view, where they waited for One-Eye to come zooming towards them. After a while Gambit let go of her gloved hand to shuffle his deck of cards that he produced from one of his many trench coat pockets.

"So, chérè, quoi y' wanna blow up Scotty boys car? Dat ain' like y' cher."

"Well Ah got bored of studin' an' thought that this might be more fun." Rogue said whilst sat down with her back pressed against the tree.

"Well… it always fun t' blow things up…" making Rogue chuckle "…even better with y', chérè."

She turned her head hoping to hide her blush from the swamp rat, but he saw and couldn't help but smirk. When her blush had gone she looked over at the still smirking Cajun. Rogue glared at him picking up a fallen branch off the ground and chucked it at the Cajun who only just dodged out of the way.

"Now, now cher dat wasn't very nice."

"Argh!" Rogue screamed lunging at him. He dodged once again and knocked her feet out from underneath her. She lay flat on her back with Remy pinning her hands above her head. She glared and tried to free her wrists but he held her wrists tightly in his hands. "Get off me NOW, SWAMP RAT!"

"Non, I feel quite comfy here chérè."

"Urgh!" Rogue struggled against him trying to get free; she looked up into his face to find it only a mere inch away from hers. She blushed at the close proximity of his face and stammered out: "Remy… um… c-could ya please get off me now."

"Well, seein' as y' asked s' nicely…" he whispered, his hot breathe tickling her face and an evil smirk spreading across his lips "… non."

"Remy LeBeau ge-" she stopped talking abruptly. Because Remy LeBeau had just interrupted her by kissing her on the lips. And she liked it. She liked it a lot.

They stayed lying on the ground in a very, very, _very_ heated make out session until they were forced to separate for air. They stayed there lying on the grass, their breathing laboured and Remy's head resting on top of hers looking deep into her eyes. And that's when the moment was killed by the sound of Scott's car engine meaning he was fast approaching. It was time to put their plan into action.

Remy got up and offered Rogue his hand which she gladly took and he pulled her up and quickly pulled her back behind the tree with him. He pulled out three cards, the Ace of Spades, the Three of Hearts and the Four of Hearts and charged them all.

Scott was getting closer and closer.

The gates opened to allow Wolverine to come speeding through on his motorbike.

Scott was now close enough for it to work, and Remy throw his cards in front of Scott's car. Scott swerved narrowly avoiding the three charged cards which made him not realise before it was too late that Remy had somehow gotten one charged card to land perfectly on the middle of the passenger seat.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Scott's car now lay on its side with Scott army crawling out of his now destroyed car. And started to cry whilst on his hands and knees. "MY CAR!" he cried over and over again.

As he was crying two things happened:

One: Logan stopping next to Scott to ask him what happened when Deadpool came skipping across the grass then shouted "Oh, hello Jimmy, fancy seeing you here?" than laughing maniacally as he ran away with Logan close on his heels, with his adamantium claws out with the sun shining off them making them look a hell of a lot more intimidating than usual. And that's saying a lot.

Two: Rogue and Remy were laughing so much they didn't notice that Deadpool ran across the grass with Logan running after him with his claws out looking incredibly pissed as he chased after the laughing maniac.

Once the two Southerners calmed down a bit they both noticed Logan chasing after a guy in a red and black suit across the grass whilst he tried to skewer him onto his claws so he could chop him up into pieces and burn them individually… that was the most likely outcome, after all.

"You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!" laughed the random-dude-who-they-didn't-know making Logan lung for him, but he missed by a centimetre. Then he laugh like a total maniac and shouted over his shoulder "Come on, Jimmy! You can do better than that!"

"DON'T CALL ME JIMMY!" yelled Wolverine. Then he chased him across the grass and behind the mansion.

"Well…" said Remy looking slightly confused "dat was…"

"Really weird." Rogue finish off for him "But it was defiantly better than studin', sugah. Thank you." She said the last bit stepping closer to him.

"Mon pleasure, chérè." He titled her head up towards his planted a sort sweet kiss to her lips.

Then they turned around hand in hand and Remy lead her over to Logan's bike that had just been left there with the engine still running. "Don't you think your pushing it a little _too far _with ya drivin' off with Logan's bike?"

"Oui, dat why Remy won't be de un drivin' it will be y' to drive it, Roguey" said Remy with an evil smirk on his face.

"Ok then, but just so ya know I ain't takin' the blame when Logan gets pissed ta find someone's gone off with his bike, Swamp Rat" she said with a pointed finger and a death glare set firmly on her face "Got it?"

"Oui, chérè!" he said with a charming smile/smirk making her death glare vanish instantly.

"Good then let's go" and she sat down on the bike only having to wait a few seconds for him to wrap his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder before they speed off through the gates, that had been left wide open, at about 200 miles an hour down the road leading away from the institute. With the speed Rogue was going it forced Remy to hold onto her more tightly, but hey he wasn't one to complain about it.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading my little oneshot. It was meant to be shorter but I got a bit carried away.**

*Deadpool jumps through my window, making me scream… again*** Deadpool: God, she screams a lot don't she, but oh well at least she put me in this fic unlike her last one!**

**Me: My last fic was a ChrisxClarisse from Percy Jackson you're not even in that world, you don't exist there as far as I know.**

**Deadpool: Well that's just insulting!**

**Me: Anyway… ***turns away from him*** please review I've never done a Romy fanfic before and tell me what you think of it thanks! Oh, and if their accents are good or bad because firstly I'm not American I'm British and secondly I suck at accents. So-**

**Deadpool: It's true she does.**

**Me: Would you-**

*Wade covers my mouth with his hand to shut me up*

**Deadpool: REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW AWESOME I AM! THANKS! :D**


End file.
